The present invention relates generally to telephone set accessories and in particular to a telephole switch-hook actuator apparatus for use with a telephone incorporating a conventional handset whereby the telephone switch-hook actuator apparatus serves to operate the telephole switch-hook in place of the handset to connect and disconnect the telephone. The use of the telephole switch-hook actuator apparatus thus serves to permit the use of a "hands off" headset with a conventional telephone set, particularly those which utilize electronic logic line switching circuitry.
Over the years, a number of apparata have been addressed to operating or otherwise obstructing a telephone switch-hook. In normal practice, an individual desiring to place an outgoing call or answer an incoming call must lift the telephone handset off of its cradle to release the switch-hook button to, in turn, connect the telephone to the telephone system. The prior art obstruction devices have almost exclusively been directed toward operating a telephone switch-hook incorporating buttons protruding through opposite ends of the handset craddle or a switch-hook which is integral with the craddle itself. Furthermore, these prior art switch-hook operators typically included complex hinged constructions which permitted a member to be rotated onto the craddle or switch-hook buttons to depress or release same. In some instances, a series of linkages connected a foot pedal to the obstruction member such that depressing the foot pedal operated the telephole switch-hook. Such prior art switch-hook obstruction apparata are described in such patents as J. G. Golseth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,114; M. K. Anklesaria, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,522; D. E. White, U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,591 and T. P. Hazard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,649. Unfortunately, however, many of such prior art switch-hook apparata have experienced drawbacks which on occasion have made their use impractical, particularly with today's more contemporary styled telephones. Several of the prior art obstruction apparata have required that the apparata be affixed to the telephone set by screws, clamps or similar fastening devices which result in permanently damaging the cosmetic appearance of the telephone set. Furthermore, permanent modification to the telephone set may be impermissible where the equipment is leased from the telephone company. Virtually all of the telephone hook obstruction devices disclosed by the prior art are specifically and solely designed to be used with telephone sets incorporating the conventional "French style" case having the handset craddle or bracked rearward along the top surface of the telephone unit. Accordingly, such prior art obstruction devices cannot be used with those telephone units which incorporate a well, through which the switch-hook protrudes, and in which the telephone handset rests.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a telephone switch-hook actuator apparatus for use with a telephone set incorporating a conventional handset which rests within a well into which extends the telephone switch-hook.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such an actuator apparatus which will serve to alternatively depress and release the telephone switch-hook thereby taking the place of the telephone handset to permit the utilization of a "hands off" type headset.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a switch-hook apparatus which is utilized and installed upon the telephone cabinetry without penetrating the surface of the telephone unit or otherwise impairing its cosmetic appearance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a telephone switch-hook actuator apparatus which is weighted and balanced to promote tipping of the apparatus from its horizontal position to its vertical position and simultaneously diminish the impact of the apparatus on the telephone as it is tipped from its vertical position to its horizontal position thereby minimizing noise and cosmetic damage.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a telephone switch-hook actuator apparatus which is formed of a single cast structure. As part of this object, the switch-hook actuator apparatus is coated with a substantially resilient material to further minimize abrading or otherwise impairing the cosmetic appearance of the telephone set.
These and other objects of invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.